de periodistas y procesos penales
by witchfingers
Summary: Acompañemos a Eirik Steilsson, periodista, mientras trata de escribir reportajes más o menos decentes sobre celebridades enjuiciadas y lidiar con el fiscal, los jueces, los abogados y varios otros personajes que entran y salen de tribunales. Incluyendo a ese ser misterioso que Eirik se niega a llamar "hermano".
1. de periodistas y procesos penales

"Eirik" es Islandia. El resto de los personajes es obvio :)

* * *

**de periodistas y procesos penales**

**.**

Era una hermosa tarde de invierno para todos en la ciudad menos para Eirik Steilsson, que estaba tomándose un latte a la entrada de Tribunales, sentado en los escalones de piedra mientras miraba aburrido cómo la gente iba y venía. Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido. El latte estaba bueno.

Hacía bastante frío y el sol salía de vez en cuando, asomándose tímidamente entre grandes parches de nubes grises, y bañaba de luz amarilla la plaza, los monumentos, y el gran gomero que con sus ramas eternas hacía de casa como a cinco vagabundos.

Eirik releyó distraídamente las notas que había estado tomando a lo largo del caso y suspiró. Cuando lo pasara en limpio, no solamente iba a causar un terrible revuelo en el mundo de la farándula, sino que (antes), iba a costarle noches y noches de insomnio. Porque era un terrible despelote, por eso. Como siempre.

Por eso odiaba con toda su alma los reportajes de juicios, y si le asignaban alguno, pobre del que se le cruzara. Pero, en fin.

El casito que tenía entre manos era una joya de lo insólito. En medio de una fiesta under, de esas atiborradas de gente mal vestida con colores flúor, cuero de vez en cuando y mucho, mucho plástico negro; habían pescado al DJ traficando drogas. Bueno, así resumido parecía fácil. La verdad era que las pruebas eran dudosas (aunque droga había, y mucha, y de la dura), que el allanamiento había sido un poco intempestivo, y que el DJ narco en cuestión era una de esas celebridades de la música electro que levantaba guita en pala. Eso último en especial siempre, siempre trababa los procesos. Eirik casi que tenía pruebas contundentes: estaban todos comprados.

Bueno, a decir verdad, no _todos_. Había un par de individuos, con los que Eirik había tenido que verse en un par de ocasiones antes por temas parecidos y distintos. Y a esos no los compraba nadie ni con todo el oro de la conquista de América:

El fiscal y el juez.

Claro, claro, fiscales y jueces rotaban según temas de competencia y jurisdicción, pero a fin de cuentas, cuando a Eirik le mandaban a escribir notas imposiblemente largas y detalladas (¡y jugosas!) sobre la "vida judicial" de los famosos, siempre terminaba viéndoselas con ellos porque esos casos siempre caían en sus juzgados.

Eirik revisó sus notas nuevamente. El quid de la cuestión del famoso este que le tocaba, el DJ, "DJ Puffin" como le llamaban los fans (que tenía una cara de mafia serbia que se caía de lo intimidante), era que la abogada defensora había pedido una suspensión de juicio a prueba, una "probation", y (con lo que Eirik juzgaba era excelente criterio, si tenía que hablar por la pinta del DJ) el Tribunal Oral se la había denegado. Claro, si le concedían la suspensión de juicio a prueba significaba que pagando por el daño que teóricamente había cometido, le conmutaban la pena por la realización de tareas comunitarias. Resumidamente, la probation podía sólo aplicarse a delitos con pena máxima de tres años, y la que le tocaba a este DJ Puffin era de máximo 6 años, por lo que no procedía aplicarla.

Entonces la abogada defensora, Tiina Väinamöinen, que era una mujer de mediana edad, ni muy alta ni muy baja pero bastante bonita y con un carácter explosivo, había interpuesto recurso de casación.

"_Ya vas a ver, Mr. Puffin,_" le había dicho, "_No te van a poder tocar ni un pelo. Vamos a hacer justicia…_" Claro, Eirik tenía que agregar en su nota que la mujer se las había ensañado con el fiscal, un tipo súper competitivo que, de yapa, odiaba la música electro.

Køhler, Matthias Køhler se llamaba el fiscal, y viéndolo caminar por la calle era un personaje por el que Eirik no hubiera dado ni un centavo. Alto, entrador, súper buen mozo y jovial, vestido tan informal que la corbata parecía un chiste. Eirik le había caído bien de entrada, y no había vez que el periodista no se cruzara con el fiscal y éste le pasara los brazos sobre los hombros en gesto afable, o que le desordenara el pelo que había estado media mañana acomodando.

"¿Y el artículo sobre mi para cuando, eh?" solía decirle Køhler, "Todos estos famosos son unos pichis delincuentes, dejáte de perder el tiempo!" Y se reía. Con esa risa amplia y contagiosa, que hacía que Eirik siempre terminara sonriendo un poquitito muy a su pesar. Claro, ni bien lo conoció pensó, _este tipo es un idiota engreído y en dos segundos la defensora le va reventar los argumentos_…

Y nope. Naaaaaaaada que ver. Resultó ser que el tal Matthias era bastante bueno en lo que hacía. Cuando Tiina y Mr. Puffin pidieron el recurso de casación, les había él desbaratado la defensa antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta.

Tiina lo había encarado sin problemas, y dado que ya a esa altura se trataban como viejos conocidos, le había dicho algo como: "¿Y el principio de igualdad? Está bien redactadito en el art. 16 de un librito que se llama CONSTITUCIÓN NACIONAL. Te recomiendo que lo leas, Matthias, es muy interesante…"

Y la respuesta del fiscal había sido, según la opinión de Eirik, vagamente desagradable pero impecablemente formulada: "No encuentro que el recurso solicitado pueda prosperar con base en los principios constitucionales que el demandado pretende invocar, dado que la solución del conflicto puede hallarse sencillamente en el derecho común, más precisamente en el art. 76 bis del Código Penal." Según el que llanamente si eran más de 3 años de pena no podía aplicarse la suspensión de juicio a prueba. "Más claro echále agua," había agregado Matthias luego, con una sonrisita sobradora que a Tiina la ponía del más pésimo mal humor.

Entonces Tiina, mujer de armas tomar si las había, lo había agarrado a DJ Puffin y le había dicho: "Mirá, Puffin, de esta vas a zafar. Ya más que por vos es contra él," y lo había señalado a Matthias que, al salir de casación, se había encontrado con un abogado americano amigo suyo y estaban haciendo planes para ese viernes a la noche.

Después de eso, la defensa interpuso recurso extraordinario federal para que la Suprema Corte revisara el caso. De más está decir que Matthias, una vez repuesto de su terrible borrachera del fin de semana, claro está, le desarticuló los argumentos una vez más, diciendo que no correspondía que le concedieran el recurso extraordinario cuando ni siquiera había podido demostrar una lesión al debido proceso que lo ameritara. Y la Suprema Corte había denegado el recurso.

Eirik había estado presente en todas las instancias relatadas, autorizado por los tribunales y por Mr. Puffin, como una suerte de cronista del proceso. Suponía además que la revista para la que trabajaba tenía sus contactos, o que Mr. Puffin estaba interesado en que se contara su historia de manera épica y había sobornado generosamente a diestra y siniestra para que eso fuera posible, de cualquier modo, lo único que realmente había disfrutado había sido la breve entrevista entre la defensa, el fiscal, y un juez de la Suprema Corte, después de que la defensa se hubiera vuelto a quejar y le concedieran finalmente el recurso extraordinario.

_Ese_ día había sido épico, y Eirik había tenido que hacer fuerzas para mostrar la menor cantidad de emociones en el rostro. Casi parecía que los tres se habían olvidado de que estaban intentando ver si condenaban o no a un hombre a prisión por comercialización de estupefacientes (la forma correcta de decir "venta de LSD a pendejos inconscientes"), sin hablar del tema del no/si suspensión de juicio a prueba.

Eirik, sentado en el fondo de la sala, había estado mensajeándose con un colega polaco que estaba pasándola en grande en un evento de alta costura en Rio cuando entró el juez a la audiencia. Era un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, mucho más joven de lo que Eirik suponía era el promedio de edad de los jueces de la Suprema Corte, elegantísimo y muy serio.

Y la primer gran cosa que Eirik vio ese día fue que el juez, nunca perdiendo la cara de póquer, se sonrojó bajo los anteojos cuando la defensora lo miró por primera vez y le sonrió. Ahí fue cuando el periodista puso el celular en silencio y lo metió en la mochila, sacó el cuadernito de notas y empezó a tomar apuntes, muy entretenido.

"…se denegó la suspensión de juicio a prueba porque el máximo de prisión excede los tres años," dijo el juez (que, según las notas de Eirik, debía llamarse Sven Östenstjärna).

"Pero, Vuestra Señoría," dijo Tiina más amigablemente de lo que la situación requería, "según el segundo supuesto del artículo 76 bis, hay delitos con condena de cumplimiento en suspenso para los que puede aplicarse."

"Claro," interrumpió Matthias, "Así, cualquiera tergiversa el código procesal. Y no se olvide, 'Vuestra Excelencia', en casación andaban quejándose de violaciones muy infundadas al derecho de igualdad."

El juez, de negro íntegro e imparcialidad claramente dudable apenas miró al fiscal, por quien claramente no sentía demasiada simpatía, y dijo:

"Se solicita al Ministerio Público Fiscal que deje de decir incoherencias."

Matthias pescadeó por unos segundos, sin querer creer lo que acababa de oír, y Sven les adelantó la resolución de la Suprema Corte en pocas palabras: había por ahí dando vueltas un principio _pro homine_, según el que se debía privilegiar la interpretación legal que más derechos le confiriera al ser humano frente al poder del estado. Y que aplicado a la cuestión a resolver, implicaba una interpretación amplia del bendito artículo 76 que Eirik jamás había leído, pero que posibilitaba que al DJ de moral dudosa le suspendieran el juicio a prueba…

Eirik leía sus notas, y ahora estaba tan inmerso en ellas, recordando la cara de horror del fiscal y la sonrisita cómplice que habían intercambiado juez y defensora, que no notó a la persona que se le acercaba hasta que se sentó al lado de él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Hola hermano," le dijeron, y Eirik (una vez pasado el sobresalto), reconoció enseguida la voz de Nor Fjellssønn, que después de los entretenidos cuentos de Eirik había decido acompañarlo el día que anunciaran el veredicto del caso Puffin, que ya se había filtrado un poco a la prensa y los tenía a todos los adolescentes enloquecidos queriendo probar lo que el DJ vendía. Claro. Publicidad negativa.

Era del tipo de "paradojas dramáticas que ponen en evidencia al mundo cruel en el que todos nos desarrollamos en nuestra lenta transición a la agonía final" que al sofisticado Nor le encantaban.

Las puertas de tribunales se abrieron al final de las escaleras, y empezó a salir gente. Algunos periodistas rondaban ya por ahí dispuestos a entrevistar a DJ Puffin, pero Tiina lo guió rápidamente a un auto negro que los estaba esperando, todo el tiempo diciendo "Mi cliente no tiene nada que decir," y se fueron. Así como así. Y así también se dispersó la prensa, ya que no salió ningún juez (mucho menos Östenstjärna, Eirik pensó divertido) ni nadie que les pudiera satisfacer la curiosidad.

Eirik parpadeó apático y Nor sacudió la cabeza:

"Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser esto nada más, me hubiera quedado leyendo _La Divina Comedia,_" se lamentó.

"Uh, Eirik…" una voz se escuchó detrás del periodista, y Eirik, al darse vuelta, vio que era Matthias que estaba saliendo de tribunales una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie que fuera a molestarlo.

"Me ganaron esta vuelta," dijo, con expresión preocupada, "… Pero es que ese hijo de puta del juez, ese Östenstjärna y que el diablo se lo lleve, estaba muy ocupado haciéndole ojitos a esa bruja de Väinamöinen…"

Eirik, entre la cara de derrotado del fiscal y lo que acababa de escuchar, tuvo que reírse. "No te preocupes, algún día alguien va a escribirte un reportaje…"

Matthias masculló un par de obscenidades más hasta que sus ojos dieron en fijarse en Nor, se abrieron grande y sonrió.

"¡Vos! ¿Sos pariente de Eirik? Uuu, son iguales! ¿Son hermanos?" sin esperar respuesta, fue a intentar revolverle el pelo a Nor, como siempre hacía con Eirik, pero un movimiento que sospechosamente olía a karate le detuvo la mano en seco. El fiscal no pareció darse cuenta,

"Ah, si, bueno, es un gusto conocerte! ¡Cualquier familiar de Eirik me cae bien!" siguió diciendo.

Nor, apáticamente como siempre, lo miró a Eirik y sentenció: "¿Éste es el famoso fiscal, Eirik? Es un idiota." Eirik asintió seriamente.

"Jeje, ¡Sos muy interesante…! ¿Cómo te llamás?" seguía diciendo Matthias, y daba la vaga impresión de que no le estaban haciendo mucho caso.

"Ya es casi hora del almuerzo," dijo Nor con la misma voz que alguien que lee un aviso fúnebre.

"¡Podríamos ir a comer algo! ¡Esta vez no gané, pero al próximo seguro que lo meto preso!" exclamó Matthias, de perpetuo buen humor.

Eirik suspiró y guardó su cuaderno de notas nuevamente en la mochila. "Quiero otro latte," anunció.

* * *

**A/N;**

Claramente estaba estudiando probation, no entendía un carajo, y tuve que recurrir a mi viejo método de estudio: escribir fics!

Por si a alguien le interesa, las normas citadas son reales y pertenecen a la legislación Argentina. Con respecto al proceso penal, lo simplifiqué mucho. Y tiene muchos muchos elementos ficcionales.

En especial la parte del fiscal sexy.

jajaja.

Leer fics de Hetalia tiene esa gran capacidad de hacerte perder tiempo y aprender cosas inútilas a la vez. xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Quizás haya algún capítulo más. Este AU es muy copado =D


	2. de escritores e intervención telefónica

Por las dudas:

Eirik es Islandia.

Nor es Noruega.

Matthias es Dinamarca.

Carlos Alejandro Machado es Cuba, y al resto los conocen.

* * *

**de escritores e intervenciones telefónicas**

**.**

Eirik, emponchadísimo por el frío, estaba sentado en un cafecito de barrio mirando por la ventana, aburrido como casi siempre y un poco enchinchado porque resultó que ese lugar era tan tradicional que no tenían lattes. Así que estaba tomándose un café con leche bastante poco emocionante, mientras esperaba que llegara Nor.

Y Nor no llegaba más, y cuando llegó, Eirik se dio cuenta al toque que algo le pasaba. Además de que evidentemente había venido corriendo.

"Ey, ¿estás bien?", le dijo a modo de saludo, mientras su amigo/hermano postizo/algo por el estilo se sacaba el largo abrigo gris y lo doblaba prolijamente, para luego ponerlo sobre la silla desocupada de al lado. Nor estaba bastante abrigado también, y tenía puesta una bufanda tejida muy larga con lo que Eirik sabía era su combinación de colores preferida: rojo, azul, y una fina línea blanca entre los dos. Detrás de esos colores había supuestamente una explicación profundamente filosófica, pero Eirik le creía a Nor la mitad de las cosas que le decía.

Lo de los duendes, por ejemplo, no se lo iba a creer nunca.

"Casi me atropella un colectivo," dijo Nor, con esa voz suya que hacía parecer que siempre estaba o aburriéndose o insultándote, "pero le dejé una buena abolladura con la patada que le di a la puerta."

Y todo eso lo dijo sin pestañear ni inmutarse, como si fuera la reacción más lógica de cualquiera que casi muere a manos de…

"¿Qué línea era?" preguntó Eirik entonces, como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratara.

"Un 124," contestó Nor, haciéndole una seña a la moza para que se acercara.

Eirik se encogió de hombros. "Hubiera sido una muerte indigna," comentó. Nor asintió, y se pidió un cortado. Y un jugo de naranja. Y una medialuna. La moza que lo miraba como si fuera el hombre se sus sueños se extrañó un poco con el pedido, por lo que, ni bien se fue, Nor decidió contarle a Eirik que no había almorzado. "Estaba leyendo y me olvidé," dijo simplemente.

Nor era una entidad extraña, pero Eirik hacía tiempo que sabía eso.

"Así que, ¿para que querías verme, hermano?" le preguntó Nor sorbiendo lánguidamente el jugo, una vez que se lo habían traído.

"No se, hacía mucho que no te veía," dijo, tratando de que no se notara que estaba avergonzado, "Estuve con otro reportaje de *esos*, y ahora que casi lo termino quiero vivir un poco como una persona normal…"

"Vas por mal camino juntándote conmigo," observó Nor al pasar, dándole un mordisquito a la medialuna. Eirik se sonrió sin que él lo notara. La verdad que aunque el otro joven tenía sus rayes, había pocas personas con las que se entendía tan bien con tan pocas palabras. De hecho, que él supiera, Nor era el único.

"A ver, contáme de tu artículo," le dijo Nor.

"Otro de drogas..." dijo Eirik, y comenzó su relato…

_Parece ser que había un cubano narcotraficante que se ponía en una esquina a venderles marihuana a los chicos que salían del colegio ahí a la vuelta…_

Cuestión, que van y hacen una denuncia anónima sobre el fulano, pero la parte en la que me arrastran a mi (claramente era YO el que tenía que hacerle ese reportaje a Lady Gaga que vino de incógnita a comprar abrigos de piel, NO Felics. Claro. A él siempre le tocan los trabajos glam. Desgraciado.)… te decía, la parte en la que entro yo, fue que la infeliz que hizo la llamada fue la loca de Hedérvary, viste… ¿la ubicás? ¿No? ¿En qué planeta vivís, Nor? … bueno, no hacía falta que me dijeras eso. En fin. Elisabeta Hedérvary se llama, nombre artístico reventado si los hay. Canta tango… ¿Eh? No, mal no canta. Si querés la vamos a ver algún día… ¿Eh? ¡Pero si vos me distrajiste con tus preguntas…! Bueno, sigo- cuestión, que la denuncia anónima (no tan anónima) la hizo ella, y como había leído mi nota sobre el caso Puffin la otra vez, llamó a la redacción y pidió que yo hiciera un seguimiento del caso este del cubano que tiene un nombre de telenovela mexicana, te juro, pero bueno, la cuestión es que recién ayer dieron el veredicto y estuve yendo y viniendo de tribunales. Lo que es tener guita.

"Hasta ahora, hablaste media hora y no me dijiste nada," comentó Nor, aparentemente perpetuamente aburrido, terminándose el café.

Eirik suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo/hermano postizo/algo por el estilo le hiciera mil preguntas y después lo acusara de irse del tema. Tratando de no hacerse problema, prosiguió;

_Entonces, el Tribunal Oral lo condenó a cinco años de prisión y multa de diez mil pesos por el delito de confabulación_. Pero resultó ser que toda la evidencia que tenían venía de que le habían pinchado el teléfono. Parece ser que es bastante jodido el tema de las escuchas porque te re-violan el derecho a la intimidad, y el juez estaba pensando en los pajaritos cuando expidió la orden y no puso ningún fundamento. Fue, onda, 'bueno muchachos, tenemos esta denuncia, así que háganle una intervención telefónica a ver si lo pescamos in fraganti'. Aunque, te digo, puede ser que les haya dicho exactamente eso a los que tuvieron que escuchar, porque ese Vargas es un cuelgue, tiene menos pasta de juez… Bue, la orden de intervención telefónica no estaba bien fundamentada, así que terminó todo en una gran nulidad de la prueba y Casación lo dejo ir al cubano. Igual fue recontra sospechoso, porque ni bien quedó libre se las picó para Cuba de vuelta el tipo…

"Uh, le estás contando el caso Machado?" preguntó una voz que a ambos les sonó muy familiar, ni bien Eirik terminó de resumirle los hechos a Nor.

"¿…Matthias? ¿Qué hacés acá vos?" preguntó Eirik sorprendido, viendo cómo el fiscal, sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomaba asiento al lado suyo y le hacía una seña a la moza para que se acercara.

"… se, el caso Machado," dijo el periodista con un poco de incertidumbre, hasta que notó que si bien Nor estaba apático como siempre, no estaba nada sorprendido. Arqueó una ceja.

"Nor me dijo que iban a estar acá," comentó el fiscal, pidiéndose una cerveza rápidamente y acompañando su pedido con un guiño muy simpático que hizo que la moza se ruborizara y pensara que ese estaba siendo el mejor día del mes.

"¿… ustedes se hablan…?" preguntó Eirik incrédulo, mirando de Nor a Matthias y de Matthias a Nor como si los viera por primera vez. Y fueran aliens. Las dos cosas juntas.

"Aaa, ¡Nor! ¿No le contaste?" se quejó Matthias. Mirándolo a Eirik, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas y le dijo, "La otra vez después de Puffin nos quedamos charlando…" (lo cual implicaba que Matthias había estado hablando y Nor no le había prestado ni cinco de atención) "… y resulta ser que a Nor también le gustan las novelas policiales!"

Nor emitió un débil sonido desde el fondo de su garganta que sonó como a _hmmm_.

"… y… nada. Después nos agregamos a twitter." Claro, por eso Eirik no sabía. Claramente Nor no le iba a contar eso, y Eirik jamás se fijaba en el twitter de Nor porque era lo más depresivamente anarquista que había leído en toda su vida. Y citaba frases de autores existencialistas noruegos… en noruego.

En verdad, Eirik no sabía para qué carajo tenía twitter Nor. Pero bueno, parece ser que a Matthias de algo le había servido. Allá ellos.

"…Igual, Nor, aunque me digas lo que me digas, Ágatha es la más grosa," estaba diciendo Matthias.

"Cuando no estaba teniendo ataques de epilepsia en el medio del bosque," contestó Nor, siempre tan sutil y agradable.

Matthias podía o no estar genuinamente ofendido, pero igual estaba sonriendo un poco cuando dijo, "Psht, no tenía epilepsia Ágatha!"

"No, obvio que no. No te digo que sos un idiota." Sentenció Nor.

Matthias se rió. "Y siempre va a ser mejor que Mankell. Que encima, para colmo de males, es sueco."

"No querés criticar a Mankell, de verdad no querés, Matthias," dijo Nor monótonamente amenazador.

Eirik sintió que, o intervenía, o dejaba algo de plata por el café ese que ni siquiera había sido cremoso y se iba. Por delicadeza, y atención a la salud de Matthias, decidió intervenir.

"¿Y en que andás, Matthias?"

"¿Eh?" dijo el fiscal, volviendo al planeta Tierra, "Ah, otro caso de narcotráfico también, un bajón. Es bastante parecido al caso Machado. Un poco más quilombo."

"A ver, contános," sugirió Eirik, viendo en ello la posibilidad de un cese de hostilidades (bah… eran hostilidades, ¿no?) entre sus amigos.

"Bueno, también empezó con una llamada anónima a la fiscalía. Es más, la atendí yo, jeje. Pero acá se pone bueno. Resulta ser que me dice el flaco que llama que había un médico, un tal Braginski, que era el cabecilla de una organización de narcos. Y nada, deja como pista un teléfono muy misterioso que no era del consultorio ni de la casa del ruso. ¡Mafia Rusa, Nor! ¿Qué tal? ¡No escribe de eso Mankell!"

Nor repitió ese _hmmm_ que había hecho antes, y comentó, como al pasar, "En una de Wallander hay una violinista, la iglesia ortodoxa y un gay con complejo de Electra. Todos de la mafia rusa…."

Se hizo el silencio. Aparentemente, pensó Eirik, hay gente en el mundo capaz de escribir cosas muy locas.

"Si… bueno…" dijo Matthias, un poco incómodo, "la cuestión es que voy y le digo al juez, que era Gilbert que es un capo, voy y le digo, che, investiguemos esto que pinta groso. Y entonces Gilbo se copa y me escribe una orden de intervención telefónica para el teléfono ese que nos habían dado. Pero resulta ser, y acá se fue todo al diablo, que Gilbo está con una mina que le histeriquea como la mejor, que sí, que no y se la da de diva (es cantante o que se yo), y está pensando en los pajaritos todo el tiempo, y me dio una orden que estaba incompleta."

Hizo silencio como si acabara de llegar al punto clímax de la película, donde el protagonista está batallando con el dragón al borde del precipicio y se cae. O algo así. Pero ni Eirik ni Nor entendieron que era lo apabullante de que la orden estuviera incompleta.

"¡El artículo 236 del Código Procesal…!" exclamó Matthias, como si eso les fuera a ayudar a tener una epifanía como él pretendía.

"Nadie te sigue," dijo Nor abruptamente.

"Bueno, nada," dijo un poco frustrado, "cuando el tema fue a juicio, la defensa, que era buenísima, salió con que no podíamos fundar un caso solamente en una llamada anónima, que era re poco profesional que no hubiéramos hecho ni un poquitín de tareas de inteligencia, y que en la orden escrita de la intervención telefónica no decía el motivo de por qué se le había intervenido el teléfono al Braginski este."

Nor dijo en voz alta lo que había estado pensando Eirik con palabras un poquito menos hirientes: "La defensa era buenísima y ustedes son pésimos."

"Aaa, Nor, no te me pongas de parte de la mafia rusa!" dijo el fiscal. Eirik se maravillaba de la capacidad del hombre de no tomarse a pecho lo que le decía Nor, que era la persona con la lengua más afilada de la ciudad. En el sentido metafórico, claramente. "Igual, pará, que la cosa no terminó ahí. Cuestión que el tribunal salió con la Constitución y los artículos 18 y 19 y el 123 del código procesal; declaró todo nulo por basarse en pruebas inválidas y los absolvió a los rusos!"

Nor dejó escapar algo que se pareció a una risita irónica, y Eirik consideró la posibilidad de pedirse otro café. O mejor. Un chocolate caliente. ¿Qué hacía Matthias que estaba tomando cerveza con ese frío?

"Apelamos, obvio, pedimos recurso de casación," prosiguió Matthias, "No iban a quedar libres así como así esos rusos tránsfugas. Además toda la familia daba miedo, les juro. La hermana menor del tipo, yo les juro que me daba cosa darle la espalda. En cualquier momento se lanzaba y me clavaba una cuchilla entre los homóplatos, les juro."

"Te creemos, dejá de jurar," dijo Eirik, entre divertido y molesto.

"Bueno," siguió Matthias, casi ya terminándose la cerveza que se estaba tomando directamente de la botella, "En Casación se coparon, estaba… creo que estaba Williams que es un juez buena onda, y dijeron que en el tribunal eran demasiado formalistas. Que era la posta, porque, osea, ¿cómo no les íbamos a intervenir el teléfono si era la única pista que teníamos? Sino es cualquiera, viene cualquier ruso hijo de puta a traficar cosas y no lo podés pescar nunca. Y nada. Estoy esperando ahora a ver como sigue, pero hicieron lugar al recurso de casación que pedí y eso está bueno. Hay que ver la resolución. Cuando esté les cuento."

"Si, por favor," dijo Eirik, un poco distraído con un mensaje de Felics que decía que Lady Gaga le había revoleado la cartera de tachas por la cabeza y ahora tenía un chichón, "Y después lo pasás en limpio y se lo mandás a Mankell por mail para que se escriba otro libro."

"Sería un insulto a la inteligencia de sus lectores que escribiera de nuevo sobre temas que ya trató," dijo Nor, prendiéndose enseguida al comentario.

"Sos demasiado crítico, Nor," observó Eirik con una sonrisita, "Qué dirás de mí a mis espaldas…"

"Que sos mi hermanito," le contestó Nor, rápido y serio.

Eirik frunció el seño, sintiéndose casi como un adolescente incomprendido. "No soy tu hermanito…"

"¿Y de mi? ¿De mí qué decís?" preguntó Matthias en voz bastante alta, pero ya a esa hora el cafecito estaba vacío.

Eirik sonrió para sí mismo por anticipado a lo que seguro iba a ser la respuesta de Nor…

"Que sos un idiota."

"Aaa, ¡Nor!"

Sip, sip, predecible. Eirik siguió sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *

**A/N;**

Esta vuelta tocó estudiar intervenciones telefónicas, en las que toda prueba obtenida es nula si en la orden escrita no dice para qué se hace la escucha.

"Agatha" la escritora que le gusta a Dinamarca es Agatha Christie, una autora de novelas policiales que en un momento tuvo una especie de crisis de amnesia y volvió a su casa un par de meses después de desaparecer. Por eso Nor habla de epilepsia, pero igual no tiene nada que ver. Solamente lo estaba molestando a Dinamarca.

Kudos si te diste cuenta de quiénes eran todos los personajes que aparecen! Igual eran fáciles :P

Que esté usando la legislación argentina no significa que pase en Buenos Aires. Puede pasar en cualquier ciudad, hagan como que en el mundo hay una sola legislación penal y listo jaja (pero ojo, que si es la argentina vamos al muere todos)

besos! dejate algún review que no viene mal ;) y gracias por leer!


	3. de abogadas y cantantes franceses

_Por las dudas:_

_Eirik es Islandia._

_Nor es Noruega._

_Tiina Väinamöinen es Fem!Finlandia _

_Francis Bonnefoy es Francia_

_Sven Östenstjärna es Suecia_

* * *

**de abogadas y cantantes franceses****.**

Eirik no entendía qué diablos era lo que a Nor le divertía tanto de esos casos de mierda en los que lo ponían a trabajar, pero cada vez que él al pasar dejaba entrever que le tocaba otro caso de corte, Nor se ofrecía a acompañarlo con la mayor prontitud. Tenía una suposición muy vaga que se había vuelto un poco más plausible desde que Nor lo había conocido a Matthias, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

… bueno, al diablo con eso… ¡Era periodista…! ¡Escribía conclusiones apresuradas para ganarse la vida! Su suposición era la siguiente: Nor estaba total, absoluta e irrevocablemente aburrido de su vida. Y por lo (no mucho) que Eirik sabía de ella, como para no.

En fin. Apenas acababa de escribir por su cuenta una notita muy interesante sobre el turbulento romance entre Hedérvary y un tal Beilschmidt, y estaba con la cabeza muy metida en si llevarlo a la revista para que lo publicaran o no. Hacía mil años que no escribía uno de esos, pero había sido una oportunidad que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dejado pasar.

Además, si divulgaba la vida privada de Hedérvary ella se lo merecía bien merecido por haberle hecho laburar como un negro en el caso Machado. Que, entre paréntesis, había sido la razón por la que se había conocido con su "te amo/te odio" Gilbert Beilschmidt, un juez de instrucción que andaba por ahí el día que la cantante se había ido a quejar al juzgado porque a Carlos Alejandro Machado no lo habían metido preso como ella quería y se había vuelto a Cuba. Caprichos si los hay, y según lo que sabía Eirik, a quien le había llegado todo de una muy buena fuente, Gilbert le había hecho notar lo de "caprichos si los hay". Y de alguna forma habían terminado yéndose a cenar juntos, y Dios sabe a qué mas después.

"Un winner, el tipo," le había dicho su informante, que… bueno, ¿para qué tanto misterio? Gilbert era el compinche de Matthias, cada vez que el fiscal quería impulsar una causa se la llevaba a él y juntos preparaban todo. Y después iban y se emborrachaban juntos. Claro que con Matthias no era mucho decir que iba y se emborrachaba con alguien, porque Eirik dudaba que en el juzgado quedara alguien con todavía eso no había pasado. Pero Gilbert y Matthias se llevaban honestamente bien, y el fiscal le había referido todo el affair a Eirik con lujo de detalles a cambio de un par de tragos un sábado a la noche.

… sea como fuere; el colectivo estaba llegando a la parada, y Eirik todavía no sabía si publicar la historia o no, y Nor ya lo estaba esperando en las escaleras de tribunales leyendo un libro.

Eirik se acomodó la bufanda al bajar, cruzó la calle, y mientras cruzaba la plaza yendo al edificio, alguien que iba corriendo sin prestar atención se lo llevó puesto olímpicamente, asustando a una bandada de palomas que estaba por ahí cerca de un banco.

"…auch," dijo el periodista poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose un poco la tierra y las hojitas del pantalón. Por suerte el tiempo estaba seco y no había barro. Llegar a hacer una nota todo sucio e impresentable era algo que descolocaba el código profesional de Eirik.

La culpable era una mujer, que se le acercó y le dijo, preocupada, "Ay, ay, perdoná, no te vi, se me hace tarde… ¿estás bien?"

"Si," dijo Eirik, mirándola y haciendo un rápido recuento mental para ver de dónde la conocía. "Ah," dijo finalmente, "Vos sos… la abogada del caso Puffin, ¿no?"

Y era, efectivamente, sólo que afuera de tribunales tenía puesta una boina tejida color crema que le daba un aire más informal y amistoso.

"Si… ¡Ah!" exclamó la abogada, "Tiina Väinamöinen, un gusto. ¿Vas para tribunales? Vamos juntos si querés. Vos estabas ahí haciendo una nota la otra vuelta, ¿no?"

"Sí, fue un poco complicado de seguir ese caso…" confesó Eirik, al tiempo que le seguía el paso a Tiina.

"Si, tuvo muchas instancias," concedió ella, "Y el de hoy va a Corte también…"

Eirik obviamente no tendría que haberse sorprendido a esa altura, pero igual lo hizo, un poquito. "¿Estás en otro caso que va a Corte?"

Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo, y se le formaron hoyuelos en los cachetes. _Es bastante linda_, pensó Eirik al pasar. "Sí, de nuevo, pero esta vuelta estoy como querellante. A mis clientas las encerraron y las violaron. Un caso de mierda," admitió, y el improperio tomó nuevamente por sorpresa a Eirik, que estaba empezando a reconocerse como un pésimo juez del carácter humano.

Pero la fugaz descripción de los hechos le sonó vagamente familiar, y tuvo que preguntar, "No me digas que vos sos la que le está haciendo juicio a Bonnefoy…"

Tiina sonrió, un poco. "Si, y no me digas que venís a hacerle una nota a él…"

"Si por mi fuera no estaría acá, creéme", suspiró Eirik, "Pero sí, sobre el caso en general. ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas después, si estás libre?"

"¿Aprovechando?" preguntó Tiina suspicaz, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban al pie de la escalera de entrada a tribunales.

Eirik se encogió de hombros, pero trató de sonreír para no parecer un arrogante, "Soy periodista, hago lo que puedo."

"Bueno, dale, después hablamos… ¿cómo era tu nombre?"

"Eirik"

"Bueno Eirik, después hablamos. Ahora me voy corriendo a verlo a Sve antes que empiece todo el despelote…" la abogada le guiñó el ojo en gesto cómplice y subió las escaleras de un tirón, y para cuando Eirik ató cabos y concluyó que "Sve" seguramente era el juez Östenstjärna, ya era tarde para sorprenderse o hacer ningún comentario mordiente. Así que suspiró.

Nor estaba reclinado contra el barandal de bronce de la escalera, y había presenciado la conversación entre la abogada y el periodista con tenue interés.

Nor negó con la cabeza, "A fin de cuentas, el mundo es una gran tragedia griega… Casi sofóclea, pero con menos esticomitías y tanto, tanto más irónica…"

"Ehm, si..," dijo Eirik, que ya sabía que cuando Nor usaba ciertas palabras o hablaba en general de "el mundo…", tenía que poner mente en blanco y no intentar entender, "Es como una telenovela mexicana. Buenos días para vos también, Nor."

Nor sonrió vagamente, no sin un dejo de sarcasmo.

"Esa chica que hablaba conmigo es la que lo está demandando a Bonnefoy," informó Eirik, sacando de la mochila una barrita de cereal de frutilla y chocolate, "Hoy la Corte Suprema dice qué onda con el tema ese."

"Bien por ellos," dijo Nor en su voz de aburrimiento eterno, "¿Quién es Bonnefoy?"

Eirik lo miró fijo un rato, un largo rato.

"No conozco a tus famosos, hermano. Acostumbráte," le contestó Nor, mirando hacia la plaza.

"… pero es que no te puedo creer, Nor," se quejó Eirik, "Osea, ¿en qué ciudad vivís? Estuvo lleno de carteles del flaco posando durante todo el verano, que concierto hoy, que concierto mañana, que entradas agotadas y fans histéricas y que esto y que lo otro…"

Nor pestañeó. "No, ni idea. ¿En que barrio?"

"EN TODA LA CIUDAD, COLGADO!" le perdió la paciencia Eirik, lo cual tuvo por consecuencia directa que Nor dejara escapar una pequeña risita cáustica.

"Bueno, te voy a contar, pero no porque te lo merezcas, ni siquiera sé si te interesa," dijo Eirik resentido, a lo que Nor respondió monótonamente, "No, no me interesa."

Pero Eirik le contó igual porque sabía que a Nor no había que creerle todo, y que a veces cuando te decía algo era porque se suponía que vos tenías que interpretar lo opuesto.

"Canta boleros románticos, es un parisino onda Arjona pero que canta en francés y se zarpa más con las letras," explicó el periodista, "Y parece ser que tiene el re levante. Me imagino que son las mismas pendejas que leen Crepúsculo y creen que está bueno que te acose Robert Pattinson y te mire dormir, y que Bonnefoy te cante obscenidades en franchute en el oído. Que se yo."

Nor asintió vagamente, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Eirik.

"Bueno, el tema es que al tipo lo acusan dos fans de que las retuvo contra su voluntad y las violó, básicamente. Si ellas lo buscan no sé por qué después se quejan…"

"Aaa, homo homini lupus…" observó Nor divertido, pero Eirik se limitó a mirarlo como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

"… ponele que si, pero el tema es que a Bonnefoy lo absolvieron. Me juego a que se compró a la mitad del poder judicial el tipo. Entonces, las minas, o, bueno, Tiina que las representa, interpone recurso de casación porque dice que se mandaron cualquiera y que quieren un análisis de sangre para confirmar el ADN. Y le dicen que no. Entonces Tiina llevó el caso a la Corte."

_Hmmm_, dijo Nor. Eirik _odiaba_ que Nor le contestara así, le daba como que no le estaban prestando un carajo de atención.

"Tiina es la que se levantó al juez la otra vez," observó el periodista, "Así que ahora que el tema va a la Corte…" el final de la oración quedó en suspenso por ser evidente.

"… Bonnefoy se puede dar por muerto." terminó Eirik.

Nor se sonrió un poquito. "Estás pensando que viniste de gusto, ¿no?"

"Si, la verdad que si hubiera sabido que Tiina era la abogada me quedaba durmiendo. Sea lo que sea que diga, Östenstjärna le da la razón seguro."

Se rieron juntos un ratito, un acontecimiento bastante raro. "Igual si no hubiera venido, no hubiera hablado con ella. Va a quedar bárbaro si la entrevisto, así que voy a esperar a que salga."

_Hmmm_, dijo Nor de nuevo, Eirik no llegó a ver de qué autor era pero se llamaba "Diez Negritos". Raro que Nor leyera algo con un título tan poco enroscado. El periodista se encogió de hombros, y pescó el draft final del artículo Hedérvary + Beilschmidt para pegarle una releída.

Ya había pasado un rato largo, y los dos seguían sentados en la escalera aunque hacía frío, cuando el celular de Eirik empezó a sonar con una versión indie de 'Ridom Ridom' como ringtone. Nor enarcó una ceja, y Eirik hizo un ruido que sonó a _psht_, y atendió.

"Eirik Steillson," dijo automáticamente.

"_Eiriiik!_" lo saludó una voz muy alegre del otro lado, tan fuerte que hasta Nor reconoció la voz y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Buenas, Matthias, ¿cómo va?" preguntó el periodista, agradeciendo hasta cierto punto la distracción.

"_Está re embolante la fiscalía hoy, vinieron tres viejas nomás y ya nos bajamos como tres termos de mate. Me acordé que estás allá por lo de Bonnefoy, ¿no? ¿Y qué onda? ¿No salieron todavía?_"

"No, siguen adentro, y estoy aburrido y Nor se está por terminar el libro…"

"_Ah! ¿Está Nor?_"

"… creí que querías hablar conmigo…"

"_Aaa, ¡no te me ofendas Eirik! Sabés que sos el más especial de los especiales…_"

"Dejate de chamuyar," dijo Eirik entre dientes, y atrás de él escuchó que Nor le decía, "Decile de mi parte que es un idiota."

Así que Eirik le dijo a Matthias, "Dice Nor que te diga que sos un idiota."

"_Decile que yo también lo quiero, y que el libro que me prestó-_"

"Háblense ustedes," lo interrumpió Eirik, y le encajó el celular a Nor, que pestañeó un par de veces y tomó el llamado con el 'hola' más helado que Eirik le había escuchado jamás. Debía ser alguna especie de saludo habitual entre ellos, o algo así.

Estuvieron bastante hablando, y de vez en cuando Nor le pasaba el teléfono a Eirik y después Eirik a Nor, y así se entretuvieron los tres hablando de bueyes perdidos hasta que empezó a salir gente de tribunales, y como por arte de magia aparecieron la mitad de los periodistas de la ciudad, con cámaras de televisión y todo, a ver si podían lograr sacarle alguna palabra a Bonnefoy, que salía rodeado de abogados y guardaespaldas, y destacaba entre ellos como un hombre alto, rubio, muy sofisticado y con ropa muy elegante, y visiblemente pálido por las circunstancias.

Eirik, y Nor también aunque en menor medida, ya conocían cómo funcionaba el tema, así que esperaron en silencio y a un costado hasta que la horda de gente se fuera.

Como Eirik anticipaba, ni bien estuvo todo nuevamente despejado, se abrieron las puertas de tribunales y salió Tiina sonrojada por la emoción y muy oronda. Se acercó a Eirik con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo?" preguntó el periodista, al tiempo que lo presentaba a Nor como "un amigo" y Nor hacía un ruidito de disconformidad y la saludaba con la cabeza. Eirik sacó una libreta por si tenía que anotar algún detalle de interés.

Tiina les contó el final, muy similar a lo que ellos habían especulado.

"La defensa de Bonnefoy decía que le estábamos violando el derecho a la intimidad y que se yo cuánto, pero la Corte estuvo muy bien y les dijo que se dejaran de joder, que si no había hecho nada una pruebita pericial no le costaba nada…"

Eirik asintió, tomó nota de un par de palabras, y Tiina hizo un comentario sobre que si seguía rondando tribunales iba a terminar sabiendo más de derecho que ella. Eirik dijo algo como, "Dios me libre", y Tiina re rió, y concluyó el relato diciendo,

"… Y nos hicieron lugar al recurso de casación. Sve es el mejor juez del mundo…"

Como si lo hubiera convocado, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y salió el juez en cuestión, que llegó a escuchar al pasar las últimas palabras de la abogada y se sonrojó como Eirik lo había visto hacer hacía algunos meses en el caso Puffin.

"Buenos días," saludó con su voz profunda, y Eirik notó que sin la ropa de juez era bastante menos imponente. Iba a decir intimidante, pero no, era ridículo usar esa palabra. Los dos amigos lo saludaron, Eirik con respeto, Nor con indiferencia total como siempre.

"¿No sos un poco joven para juez de la Suprema Corte?" preguntó Nor, y Eirik se murió de vergüenza cuando Sven Östenstjärna lo miró lo más terriblemente extrañado que su seriedad le permitía.

Pero para sorpresa de probablemente todos, Sven se encogió de hombros y dijo "Puede ser".

"Así que Bonnefoy va a ir preso," comentó Eirik rápidamente, por decir algo.

"Ojalá," dijo Tiina.

Sven se acomodó los anteojos. "No sé. No parecía culpable."

No habían hablado con el tipo ni dos minutos y ya los había sorprendido a todos más de lo jamás esperable.

Tiina parecía decepcionada. "… ah… ¿no? ¿Por qué no, Sve?"

Sven se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "No parecía… Parecía que se iba a desmayar."

"… ¿y entonces…? ¿… mis clientas…?"

"Se deben haber querido morir cuando les saliste con el ADN," opinó Nor, nuevamente para sorpresa de todos, y Sven asintió con seriedad.

"Suelen demandar a tipos así. Juegan con que el caso no llegue a la justicia y les paguen para que no hablen," dijo el juez.

Eirik tenía la muñeca cansada de tomar notas.

Nor dejó oir una risita irónica, "Te deben estar haciendo vudú ahora, Tiina."

Tiina parecía seriamente consternada, y Sven le puso una mano en el hombro. "Si querés, vamos," dijo el juez, y la abogada asintió con pesar.

"Dale, quiero un shot de vodka."

"Son las once de la mañana, Tiina," intentó disuadirla el juez, pero lo pensó mejor cuando vio la cara de la abogada.

"Uh, antes de que te vayas…" dijo Eirik, no muy seguro ya de si quería seguir con el tema, pero sintiendo que era su deber profesional hacerlo, "… puedo hablar con vos después, ¿no?"

"Si todavía te interesa…" dijo ella poco convencida, y sacó del bolsillo del tapado un tarjetero, y le alcanzó una tarjeta con sus datos al periodista, que le sonrió en agradecimiento.

"Chau," dijo el juez, brevemente pero no hostil, y ambos se fueron.

"Bueno: eso, fue raro," sentenció Eirik.

Nor se encogió de hombros y levantó su libro, que había quedado en un escalón.

"Homo homini lupus", volvió a decir, y se fueron juntos a buscar algún lugar para almorzar.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Pequeño glosario:**

**Juez de instrucción**: el primer juez por el que pasa una causa penal. Después vienen los 3 jueces del tribunal oral, si va a Casación los de Casación, y si llega a la Suprema Corte, los de la Suprema Corte.

**Querellante**: en un proceso penal hay dos abogados esencialmente, que son el defensor del imputado y el fiscal que representa al Estado. Pero puede haber un tercero, el querellante, que es el abogado que representa al damnificado por el delito si éste quiere asegurarse de que el proceso se lleve a cabo, y tiene atribuciones parecidas a las de un fiscal.

"_Homo homini lupus_" : una fracesita que Hobbes hizo célebre, y significa "el hombre es un lobo para el hombre"

_DIEZ NEGRITOS_. Googlealo, si no sabés quién lo escribió. Na vida tudo tem um porquêêê

.

Esta vuelta el tema era sujeto y objeto de prueba y la constitucionalidad de obtener muestras corporales: violan el derecho a la no autoincriminación?

Según el caso, claro. EN el fallo original el tipo era culpable, pero Francis me dio pena :P Queda más copado así igual me parece.

Los reviews son siempre demasiado bienvenidos :)

EDIT: arreglé un par de typos y lo configuré de nuevo, no se por qué se había copiado un pedazo del cap anterior en el medio o_O... por eso sieempre hay que releer las cosas 50 veces xD


	4. de mudanzas, o algo así

**IMPORTANTE: **

**mi nombre de usuario va a cambiar a**

**[ witchfingers ]**

**Esténse atent*s!**

* * *

**De mudanzas. O algo así.**

La caja se la habían dado en un supermercado chino, y a las bolsas se las había robado Matthias de la sección forense.

Mientras esperaba que Nor bajara a abrirle la puerta (y, si tenía suerte, a ayudarlo a subir las cosas), Eirik se maravilló nuevamente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Hacía un par de días, nadie se hubiera imaginado que el talentoso Eirik Steilsson, periodista estrella de una de las revistas de actualidad más importantes del país, iba a estar así de la nada de patitas en la calle, con sus pocas pero muy preciadas (¡y costosas!) posesiones metidas en vulgares bolsas de… de lo que fuera que les metieran adentro los forenses de la policía.

… Quizás no había sido tan buena idea pedirle una mano al fiscal.

Dicho fiscal se había entusiasmado muchísimo con la idea de ayudarlo a "mudarse", aunque Eirik le había dicho un millón de veces que no se estaba _mudando_, porque no solamente iba a poder pasar el día con su sarcástico amigo (Matthias se rodeaba de ese tipo de gente, allá él), sino que también iba a poder (¡finalmente!, según él) conocer la casa de Nor. Qué tema tenía el fiscal con Nor era algo que Eirik no terminaba de entender, porque por más mal que lo tratara Nor, Matthias reincidía. Era como si le encantara que lo maltrataran con tales grados de crudeza, o peor, como si no se diera cuenta. Sea como fuera, razonaba Eirik, no era su problema. Pero la cuestión es que a último momento habían llamado a la fiscalía y les habían salido con un tema medio complicado de un allanamiento en una zona bastante peligrosa, y Matthias había tenido que abandonar todos sus planes de tomarse el día, se había puesto el chaleco antibalas, y se había ido con la policía a ver qué pasaba.

Así que ahí estaban solitarios él y sus cajas. Tenía una valija también, de las caras. Había sido de su mamá.

Nor vivía en uno de esos edificios tan antiguos que las paredes ya eran grises, con rejas de hierro negro muy ornamentadas en las ventanas de planta baja y primer piso, y en la gran puerta vidriada de la entrada también. Al ser antiguo tenía también pocos pisos, cuatro, y una especie de medio piso/altillo sobre el que quedaba la terraza, que era una suerte de quinto piso. Por lo menos eso decía en el botón del timbre. Los pisos normales tenían departamentos desde la A a la D, pero en el quinto habí solamente, y Nor vivía en el 5 A. Eirik había estado un par de veces ya en lo de Nor, tomándose un café o charlando sobre algún tema de los artículos que tenía que escribir.

A pesar de ser terriblemente pesimista y descreído, Nor siempre tenía alguna observación interesante que hacer. Nunca eran observaciones positivas, pero bueno, si Eirik quería observaciones positivas siempre podía irle a preguntar a Felics.

Finalmente, Eirik escuchó el ascensor, y lo vio salir a Nor, cruzar el hall de entrada, sacar las llaves del bolsillo del jean y abrir la puerta del edificio.

"Buenas, Nor," dijo Eirik, tratando de sonar amistoso y agradecido. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido, pero nada perdía intentando.

"Hmm, ¿seguro que no te estás mudando, hermano?" le preguntó Nor en su tono de voz tan parejo mientras relojeaba las cosas que había traído su amigo. "Creí que el tarado de Matthias te iba a ayudar con eso," dijo al pasar, agachándose a levantar una caja que parecía llena de libros y papeles.

Eirik se sonrió apenas y cargó cuantas cosas le cupieron en los brazos, más la valija, y siguió a su amigo hasta el ascensor.

"Yo lo subo," le dijo Nor, "Vos andá y entrá lo que queda." Eirik asintió y salió a buscar las cajas que habían quedado en la vereda, y las trajo al hall de entrada a esperar a que Nor le dejara libre el ascensor. Después subió él con el resto de las cosas hasta el 5 A, donde su amigo le había dejado la puerta abierta para que pasara.

Por lo que Eirik sabía, no había muchas personas que supieran mucho de la vida de Nor, y ya que lo estuviera dejando quedarse con él unos días hasta que resolviera su situación era decir más que bastante. Hasta era posible, conociéndolo a Nor, que él fuera la primera persona en quedarse con él en el departamento. Quién sabe si hasta no era el único que lo visitaba de vez en cuando. El tipo era un misterio.

"Dejá todo en mi cuarto," le indicó su amigo.

Eirik levantó una ceja.

"Yo me vengo al living," explicó simplemente Nor, encogiéndose de hombros, y fue a apagar la pava que tenía al fuego. "¿Té o café?" preguntó.

"Uh… café," dudó Eirik, y tardó en contestarle porque estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en lo noble del gesto de Nor de dejarle su habitación, y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"Che, Nor…" empezó a decirle mientras iba a la cocina, "No te quiero andar molestando, me puedo quedar yo en el living…"

Nor sacudió la cabeza, concentrado en preparar café para los dos. Eirik notó con complacencia y algo de preocupación que Nor sabía exactamente cuánta leche ponerle al suyo.

Quizás en alguna vida pasada o universo paralelo sí habían sido hermanos.

Por la ventanita de la cocina entraba el ruido de la radio del vecino, y aparentemente había partido o algo porque de vez en cuando se le escuchaba hacer algún comentario enojado, o un "¡vamos!" mal contenido. Eirik sonrió un poco irónico, no era muy del fútbol. Para él era una forma menos brutal en la que la gente reprimía sus instintos bélicos.

"¿Sabés quién juega?" le preguntó a su amigo, que estaba terminando de preparar el café y le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar a la mesa del comedor.

"Ni idea," le contestó. El vecino gritó algo, y a lo lejos se escuchó gente coreando el gol.

"Son muy entusiastas tus vecinos."

"Es el barrio."

Se tomaron el café en silencio. Estaba muy, muy bueno, pensó Eirik. Supuso que tenía que decirle algo a Nor, pero con sonreírle por sobre el borde de la taza alcanzó. Se entendían de verdad bien. Especialmente porque Nor hablaba lo justo y necesario, y Eirik era un poco más conversador pero igual de cáustico, por lo que solamente podía conversar en verdad con gente que entendiera su forma de ser. Y su tipo de humor.

Terminaron el café y pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo qué hacer con las cosas de Eirik para que no quedaran en el paso. Nor tenía un cuartito chiquito que usaba de escritorio y estaba lleno de las cosas más insólitas, así que estuvieron también acomodando un poco para que, si todo salía bien, dentro de unos días alguno de los dos lo pudiera ocupar. En cierto modo, estaban asumiendo que Eirik iba a quedarse más tiempo del que originalmente habían pactado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba realmente en desacuerdo con eso.

Se llevaban bien y listo.

Llegó un punto en el que ya hacía rato que había oscurecido, y Nor y Eirik se encontraron en el living, los dos todos transpirados de ir y venir y llevar y traer cajas, y por la mente del periodista sólo se cruzó una pregunta:

"¿Qué cenamos?"

Nor parpadeó, haciendo gala de su mejor cara de póquer. "No se. ¿Cenás?"

"¡Nor!" exclamó Eirik escandalizado, "¡… no me vas a decir que vos no…!"

Nor se encogió de hombros. "Me da lo mismo. A veces sí."

"Pues más te vale que comas como dios manda mientras yo estoy acá," dijo tercamente.

"… ¿o sino?"

Eirik arregló esa respuesta con una mirada muy elocuente, de la que sus cejas fueron parte importante.

"Bueno, elegí vos entonces. A mi me da igual."

"Podríamos hacer pizza…" sugirió el periodista, con pocas ganas de pensar a esa hora y después de semejante día.

"…"

"… ¿Sabés hacer?"

"¿Tengo cara de que sí?" preguntó Nor, divertido, "Porque si es así, voy a tener que afeitarme o algo."

Eirik no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. "Podemos encargar. O podemos decirle a Matthias, le salen buenísimas."

"Encarguemos," dijo Nor inmediatamente.

"Nor," sentenció Eirik con una sonrisa de profundo entretenimiento, "Sos una ostra. Lo voy a llamar a Matthias."

"Si sigue vivo."

Eirik frunció el entrecejo. "Tenés razón… bueno, si lo balearon en el allanamiento encargamos."

"Si lo balearon," contestó Nor, con una amplia sonrisa que a Eirik terminó por hacerlo reírse de lo insólito de la situación, "Si lo balearon," repitió Nor, "salimos a comer afuera."

* * *

**A/N**

Jaja, un capítulo tranquilito y liviano!

Algo más de información sobre la vida de Nor (…o por hay no tanta jaja). La razón por la que Eirik se tuvo que mudar seguramente se tratará en capítulos siguientes, pero no se crean que pasó gran cosa. Se le venció el contrato y de la noche a la mañana la que le alquilaba necesitaba el depto, así que le preguntó a Nor. Pero dsps hablamos de eso.

Una cosa, importante.

Chicas, creo que aprobé Penal! Así que como es anual, el cuatri que viene van a aparecer nuevos casos ;) Hasta entonces quizás escriba capis con cosas más cotidianas, como este, porque me enamoré de este AU.

Les agradezco con toda mi alma los reviews. Son unas genias!


	5. Gilbert y los pagarés

**Por las dudas:**

**Eirik es Islandia**

**Matthias es Dinamarca**

**Nor es Noruega**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt es Prusia (¿cuándo no?)**

**R. Edelstein es Austria**

* * *

**Gilbert y los pagarés.**

Si Matthias era el que tenía que contar la historia, la cadena causal que había desembocado en la devastadora situación presente, en la que estaba implicada una maceta con un ginko, había empezado más temprano ese miércoles, con una llamada de auxilio de Gilbert.

Él estaba ahí en la fiscalía, aburrido como un hongo como siempre que no había denuncias a la mañana, antes de salir para tribunales a hacer trámites, tomándose unos mates con los policías de la entrada. Entonces, de buenas a primeras, le sonó el celular y era Gilbert, que necesitaba sí o sí salir a emborracharse con el fiscal porque "Noo Mati, no sabés lo que me pasó ayer, me quiero matar, no se qué hacer, por favor decíme que hoy a la noche nos tomamos unas birras porque no doy más…"

Y ahí habían terminado él y el juez, solos como solteros despechados o algo así; Gilbert borracho después de bajarse tres cervezas y tres cuartos, y Matthias no del todo sobrio después de una caipirinha y un poco de cerveza, pero no lo suficientemente borracho como para no entender lo que su amigo le estaba contando: una sarta de palabras hiladas más o menos coherentemente que básicamente tenían que ver con su traumática experiencia encerrado en el ascensor con el juez Edelstein.

"Entendéme Mati, osea, fueron dos horas y media, ¿entendés? Dos horas y media, osea, osea… era un _pagaré_, ¿vos me estás entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo? Dos horas y media, en un ascensor, con Roddy y sus malditos sean sus problemas mentales, con sus pagarés, vos no me entendés, Mati…"

Pacientemente, aburridísimo, y también bastante bastante divertido, el fiscal le había puesto la mano en el hombro a su amigo borracho y le había dicho, "Sí que te entiendo, Gil, pero ya pasó… ya te emborrachaste bien borracho, ahora pensá en otra cosa..."

"Si, pero Mati, la puta que lo re mil parió al puto ese… un _pagaré_. No, no sabés, y la cláusula sin protesto y la puta que los parió a todos los pagarés…."

Y claro, para una persona normal capaz no era un problema taaan terrible como para hacer semejante escándalo, pero Gilbert era un personaje y Matthias lo conocía desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para intuir que detrás de esa sesión de 'ahoguemos nuestras penas en alcohol' había otras penas que su amigo no le estaba contando… y que, como cualquiera con media neurona hubiera bien podido suponer, seguramente tuvieran más que ver con cierta cantante de tango que con el juez Edelstein y el derecho comercial…

Llegó un punto, entre las diez y las once de la noche, en que Gilbert estaba echado arriba de la barra murmurándole incoherencias a Matthias, a medio camino de dormirse, y el fiscal estaba con su mejor cara de póquer (que dejaba mucho que desear) intentando ocultar el desasosiego que le estaban causando entre su amigo borracho y la vieja sentada al lado suyo con pantalones ajustados de animal print que se lo estaba tratando de chamuyar.

_No, Matthias_, se decía, _No mates a nadie…._

Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la gran idea de cazar el celular y pegarle un llamadito a alguien que lo atendió con voz de: '¿para qué carajo me estás molestando?'.

"Ey, Eiriiiik," dijo Matthias, casi al borde de la desesperación, "¿No tenés ganas de una cervecita? Le vine a hacer el aguante a Gil y la verdad que me quiero matar."

Él siempre tan honesto, pero, sea como fuere y por los extraños designios del destino, Eirik estaba aburrido viendo una peli vieja de ovnis por Nick-at-Night tirado en el sillón de lo de Felics (Nor no tenía televisión… todavía. Eirik ya tenía planes -a corto plazo- para eso.) y dijo que, la verdad, para estar hecho una ameba ahí con Felics que definitivamente no entendía las maravillas del cine Z, prefería irse a probar suerte al bar.

A la media hora estaba ahí, sentado en la barra entre Matthias y la vieja que se había pedido otro martini y los miraba a los dos con cara de picnic.

… y bueno, copa que va, copa que viene, (y un par de shots de tequila de por medio…) cuando Eirik se quiso dar cuenta era quién sabe qué hora de la mañana, Gilbert estaba dormido sobre la barra re dado vuelta (tanto que Eirik se preguntaba cómo no se había caído del banco alto sobre el que –por ahora- seguía sentado), Matthias estaba recontra borracho también, y Eirik… bueno, Eirik estaba un poquito alegre. O por lo menos esa era su versión.

"Che," le susurró en el oído al fiscal, "Vámosnos, están hechos mierda…"

"Mmmm-" contestó Matthias distraído "Tengo que trabajaar… mañanaa… ni ganas, Ice, quedémosnos-"

Eirik se masajeó el entrecejo entre el pulgar y el índice, y más que argumentar con su amigo con poca capacidad de razonar decidió irse por la tangente, "¿Ice? …'játe de joder, ¿qué carajo es eso?"

Matthias le sonrió una sonrisita desenfocada, "Uh, no se, se me ocurrió, te queda lindo, te voy a decir así de ahora en más, es reee glam, a ja j aja, glam…"

El periodista se restregó los ojos, y pensó, _dios, dame paciencia_… Cuando los abrió, su mirada fue a dar con la botella de lo último que había estado tomando Matthias. _Quilmes Ice_, ¿huh?

Bueno, estaba condenado al sobrenombre más patético de la historia aparentemente.

O quizás tenía suerte y con la resaca que iba a tener al día siguiente se olvidaba.

"Dale, parate que nos vamos," dijo Eirik secamente, y fue a sacudir al juez, que claramente no se despertó ni por asomo.

"Tu amigo es patético," comentó el periodista, aunque cuando lo vio a _su_ amigo haciendo equilibrio y sosteniéndose con la barra para no irse al diablo tuvo que repensar su comentario. Matthias se rió un poco. "Estoy medio mareado, creo…"

"Ah, ¿si?" preguntó Eirik con sorna, "Mirá vos. No me había dado cuenta…"

"Es que aguanto re-bien el alcohool, Iiiiicee, pero ya lo sabés, para qué te lo digooo… ¿?"

_Nuncá más_, pensó Eirik sombríamente, _nunca, nunca más_. Y entre Matthias (que todavía podía caminar) y él levantaron a Gilbert…

Una vez que estaban afuera del bar, Matthias tuvo la brillante idea de hacer la pregunta más horrible de la noche. "Uuh, Iice, ¿Ánde vamos?"

El periodista se lo quedó mirando, y tardó en contestarle por el delay del alcohol que había tomado, que tampoco había sido poco. No, él tampoco estaba sobrio.

"Qué se yo," contestó, "¿Vos dónde vivís?"

"Reee lejos, como en, en…. ehh… allá."

"… ¿Allá?"

"Sí, sí, eso, allá."

"Bueno, genial. ¿Y cómo vamos?"

La sonrisa eterna de Matthias se cayó un poco ante la pregunta inesperada (¿?). "…eh … creo que si caminamos en un rato llegamos…."

Evidentemente, esa no era opción. Eirik notó con cierta desesperanza que de los tres él era el único que era capaz de (por ahora) razonar un poco, y que de él dependía que los tres llegaran a algún lugar donde dormir o se los violaran por el camino. O algo así.

"Bueno, vení, vamos a casa…" dijo, sin siquiera acordarse de la existencia de la otra persona que vivía con él; y entre él y el fiscal se fueron como pudieron hasta la parada del colectivo, un brazo del juez sobre los hombros de Eirik y el otro sobre los de Matthias.

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento y entraron los tres como pudieron (ni siquiera sabían bien cómo habían hecho para llegar derecho hasta ahí… por hay porque Eirik no estaba tan borracho…). Gilbert quedó ahí echado contra la pared al lado de la puerta y Eirik y Matthias, abrazados para mantenerse lo más erguidos posible, cruzaron el living para ir a la cocina.

Corrección.

Intentaron cruzar el living para ir a la cocina.

La luz estaba prendida como si apenas fueran las ocho de la noche, y sobre la mesa del living había pilas y pilas de papeles, y papeles desparramados, libros abiertos sobre las sillas ( y la mesa también), un diccionario trilingüe, la laptop de Nor, y finalmente, atrás de todo eso, estaba Nor con una birome roja en una mano y una gran taza de café, humeante y negrísimo, en la otra.

Y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos y ojeras de café y mucha falta de sueño.

"Buenas, Nor," dijo Eirik distraído, al tiempo que lo abandonaba a Matthias a su suerte para irse a tomar una aspirina a la cocina.

Matthias quedó semi-suspendido, haciendo equilibrio entre lo que le pesaba el alcohol y el sueño que tenía, y mal que mal se las arregló para llegar hasta la mesa y agarrarse del borde.

"Eeey, Nor," exclamó, un poco más fuerte de lo que lo hubiera hecho sobrio, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

De más está decir que Nor seguramente tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de zarandearlo un poco y mandarlo a pasear. No estaba de humor para que le hablaran.

"Cheee, Noor…" insistió Matthias, que no se dio cuenta de qué más que hablar se tenía que callar e ir a dormir, "¿Qué son?" se acercó un poco a mirar, y como no podía enfocar muy bien cazó varios papeles que estaban abrochados, todos escritos a mano, y los chusmeó.

"Dejá eso donde estaba," gruñó Nor, demasiado lejos como para sacárselo de las manos.

"Uuuh, ¡…Nor!" exclamó el fiscal, con una gran sonrisa perdida, "¿Son exámenes? ¿Das clases? Ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea qué hacés de tu vida… "

"Me alegro mucho," murmuró Nor, y lo amenazó con algo escalofriante si no dejaba los papeles donde estaban.

"Che, pero Nor…¡ lo bochaste!" comentó el fiscal, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas mientras leía partes del examen, "Pero este tipo se escribió la vida y media y… ¿qué carajo es esto? Mierda, Nor, ¿es griego? ¿¡Te escribió un párrafo entero en griego y lo bochaste…!"

Eirik había regresado de la cocina después de tomarse la aspirina con un té de hierbas (ejem, yuyos digestivos) entre las manos, y observaba la escena entre divertido y preocupado. Y un poco sorprendido de que Matthias, que estaba incuestionablemente borracho, hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de que había algo escrito en griego. Eirik suponía que él mismo ni _sobrio_ podría distinguir algo en griego. Suspiró.

Parte del suspiro tenía que ver con que Matthias simplemente _no sabía cuándo parar_, y Eirik se estaba proyectando el final que iba a tener el tema… Un final que, para Matthias, seguramente iba a involucrar dolor.

"Es re-gracioso verte corrigiendo parciales," estaba diciendo el aludido, "Parecés otro, jaja, entre la bata y los anteojos…"

Nor había dejado a un lado la taza de café, y estaba apretando la lapicera de una forma que ponía de manifiesto sus ganas de asesinar al amigo de su amigo.

Y Matthias no se daba cuenta. Si Eirik no hubiera estado tan morbosamente entretenido (y semi borracho…), hubiera intervenido de alguna forma. Eh… probablemente.

"Che, pero Nor… ¿para qué tenés un libro de física cuántica?" seguía preguntando, "¿Y eso qué…? Uia, perdón…" en su interrogatorio poco coordinado, había perdido el equilibrio y se había agarrado de lo primero que había podido, teniendo como resultado que una de las pilas de parciales se desparramó por la mesa y el piso.

Nor se paró de golpe y lo agarró a Matthias del brazo y lo sacó al balcón. Y le puso traba a la puerta.

Todo fue muy repentino.

"Me voy a dormir," anunció en voz monótona y baja, con lo que Eirik se encogió de hombros y empezó a irse despacio para el cuarto, al tiempo que Nor apagaba la luz del living y se tiraba en el futón.

"Te abusas un poco de Matthias," dijo Eirik por lo bajo en tono reflexivo, amparándose en la oscuridad que le ocultaba la poca expresión que podía tener su cara. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que imaginó que Nor le había hecho algún gesto que indicaba que no podía importarle menos, y que Eirik por supuesto no había visto.

"Es un poco denso, pero no es mal tipo, Nor, y lo sabés. Pensalo."

Una risita sarcástica cruzó la oscuridad y el living. "Si te preocupa tanto, andá y abrile la puerta."

"Mañana," contestó Eirik muy serio, "Lo de hoy es cosa de ustedes."

"Sos demasiado dramático, hermano," dijo Nor.

Fue un comentario que a Eirik podría no haberle caído bien, pero él nunca se ofendía por las cosas que le decía Nor. Menos si, a su criterio, en el fondo tenía razón. "Puede ser," concedió el periodista, "Pero vos sos un frígido antisocial, y no quiero que te quedes solo como una ostra. Que te va a pasar. No todos te van a soportar como yo."

"… ¿frígido antisocial? Lindas palabras. Vos no sos tan distinto a mí," observó Nor, que estaba conversando desde el futón acostado de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Y te estás poniendo sentimental conforme a tu estado de intoxicación," le hizo notar con un poco de sutil malicia.

Eirik se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Por ahí tenés razón," dijo vagamente pero cortante, y agregó un seco 'buenas noches, Nor'

… fue lo último que se dijeron esa noche.

.

Y así fue como a la mañana siguiente, cuando Eirik se despertó con una de las jaquecas más patéticas de su vida, se encontró mirando por la ventana que daba al balcón desorientado, porque, ¿qué carajo hacía Matthias ahí…?

_Ah, sí_, le recordó su cerebro después de un par de loops extraños, _claro, Nor lo dejó durmiendo ahí afuera_… Y le dio un poco de pena. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Encima ya se le había hecho dramáticamente tarde, solamente había dormido tres horas, y en lo único que podía pensar era en una taza de café. Así que fue y se hizo su café, y salió volando aunque era seguro que ya llegaba tarde.

Lo último que le importó fue el fiscal acurrucado entre la maceta del ginko y la reja.

…

Un par de horas más tarde, una tenue música de violín sonó como despertador desde un celular, tan suave que no dejaba dudas sobre quién era que tenía que despertarse: sólo una persona en ese departamento de locos hubiera tenido un oído tan fino como para siquiera prestarle atención despierto.

Nor parpadeó suavemente una vez, dos veces, se restregó los ojos con la parte de atrás de la mano y se sentó en el futón. Una luz dorada entraba desde afuera, iluminando todo el living como si fuera una escena en una película ambientada en un castillo medieval.

No era tal cosa, por más que la casa estuviera decorada con muy buen gusto. Era solamente el living de un departamento que no era ni muy chico ni muy grande, que tenía una gran mesa ovalada en el centro llena de libros abiertos y parciales corregidos.

El dueño de casa a duras penas consiguió convocar fuerza de voluntad suficiente para salir de la cama. Se había dormido vestido y gracias que se había acordado de sacarse los anteojos, que solamente usaba cuando tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos (como la noche anterior). Cruzó la habitación, descalzo, hacia la cocina.

Un vistazo rápido hacia el hall de entrada reveló a una persona tirada contra la pared de afuera de la cocina, pálido y absolutamente knock-out, una mano sobre el estómago y ojeras hasta estando dormido. Nor demoró su inspección unos segundos más. Le habían vomitado en el potus. Ugh. Qué asco.

Siguió hacia la cocina, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar cómo iba a hacer para descontaminar su planta. Bueno, no, no iba a hacerlo él. Lo iba a hacer ese idiota inmaduro del juez que estaba ahí usurpándole un pedazo de pasillo, o el otro idiota del fiscal que había quedado en el balcón (y recién entonces, Nor se acordó del tema), o, sino, el irresponsable de su autoproclamado hermano que los había dejado entrar a los dos.

Hasta que no se tomó dos tazas de café bien cargado (que alguien había tenido la delicadeza de dejar preparado en la cafetera), Nor no dio importancia al hecho de que había dos casi-desconocidos ensuciándole la casa y preocupándolo con boludeces.

Y cuando se terminó los cafés, no tenía mucho tiempo para deliberar sobre cuestiones triviales porque corría el riesgo de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde para llegar a la facultad. Y si llegaba tarde justo ese día, ¿para qué carajo se había quedado la noche anterior corrigiendo como un poseso?

Se cambió de camisa muy rápido (las bondades de dormirse vestido, eh?) y fue a juntar la pila de parciales, pero antes de meterlos prolijamente en un bolso que tenía para eso, su vista se detuvo en la ventana del balcón: ahí estaba Matthias, hecho un ovillo entre el ginko y la reja. Se había despertado y lo estaba mirando, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue cómo lo miraba. Ni con reproche ni con bronca, solamente con una sonrisa a medio camino, como disculpándose.

Nor suspiró y se acercó a la puerta-ventana del balcón. Desde ahí lo miró un rato, sacudió la cabeza levemente, como para transmitir un muy elocuente 'qué idiota', y le sacó la traba a la puerta.

"Buenos días, Nor…" saludó Matthias desde su huequito, "…eh… disculpáme por anoche. Estaba medio borracho…"

"Sí, me di cuenta," dijo Nor con un suspiro, y aprovechó para inhalar el aire fresco de la mañana.

"No va a pasar de nuevo, te prometo…" tenía demasiada energía para haber pasado semejante noche de mierda, ¿no? "… la próxima me quedo en una plaza o algo, je je…"

"Como quieras," dijo Nor distraído.

"… y me parece que hoy ya no voy a trabajar tampoco, jeje…"

"Mmm," fue la respuesta de Nor, que, después de un ratito de silencio, agregó con su mejor voz de aburrimiento, "yo ahora me voy. Entrá, por el amor de dios, y seguí durmiendo adentro. Usá el futón, si querés."

La sonrisa de Matthias fue indescriptible. "¡Copado, Nor!¡Gracias!"

Se paró, y amagó extender una mano para sacudirle un poco el pelo a su amigo. Pero una mirada amenazadora de Nor bastó para que eso no pasara.

"Ocupáte de que cuando yo vuelva a la tarde, tu amiguito se haya ido y mi potus esté decente," dijo Nor, monótono como siempre, pero al fiscal no se le escapó la amenaza.

"Obvio, no te preocupes, vos andá tranquilo…"

Nor lo miró con entre lástima y duda. "Hmm. Después no digas que no te avisé. Chau, Matthias," dijo, juntó su bolso, y se fue así como así.

Matthias se sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, y encaró para el baño para buscar alguna aspirina o algo, antes de tomarle la palabra a su amigo que se negaba a reconocerse como tal y seguir durmiendo en el futón.

_ ._

* * *

**A/N**:

Gracias especiales a hana-liatris y shinigamiriku por los awesome reviews! ;) Es más, fue xq ustede me pidieron q siguiera que me puse a terminar este cap!

...esta es una de las raras ocasiones en las que el capítulo se llama igual que el nombre del archivo de la PC. Jajaja, Gilbert y los pagarés xD Qué genial. Jajaja.

Sabían que 'Edelstein' significa 'piedra preciosa'...? xD Es muy gracioso jaja

Y Prusia... siempre tiene que estar Prusia xD

Nos vemos el próximo cap!

Dejen reviews, es muy buena onda saber qué es lo que piensan!


	6. la cruz, el potus y el consorcio

_Hola! Me tardé mis buenos meses, pero aquí está finalmente el capítulo 6._

_Hasta ahora el que más me gusta!_

_Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**La cruz, el potus y el consorcio.**

El barrio donde vivía Nor parecía quedado en el tiempo. Las vereditas eran angostas y las casas parecían de la época de la colonia… seguramente ERAN de la época de la colonia, con patios con piso de piedra desigual, santa ritas y aljibes. Muchas de las calles todavía eran de adoquines. Y, de los edificios que tenían más de dos pisos, todos eran gris oscuro por el tiempo y el smog y parecidos entre sí, es decir, el de Nor era efectivamente uno más entre los muchos que habían visto años mejores. Pero no por eso dejaban de ser pintorescos, no. De hecho, el barrio era un gran atractivo turístico, y en el centro había una plazoleta empedrada con un par de gomeros añosos donde se juntaban cantidades de extranjeros para tomar algo en los muchos cafés típicos o para comprar artesanías.

De más está decir que Nor vivía decentemente alejado del ir y venir permanente de turistas y locales, y además ya estaba acostumbrado, pero a Eirik le resultaba terriblemente raro, porque él siempre había vivido en lugares más o menos… normales. Comunes y corrientes y urbanos. Pero Nor, Nor tenía que ser distinto, ¿no?

Cuando Eirik iba caminando por la calle, como ahora, y se cruzaba con un grupo de brasileros que hablaban animadamente como si fueran por las calles de San Pablo, no podía no sentirse raro. Se sentía como… fuera de lugar. Como de prestado. En verdad, y esto jamás se lo iba a confesar a _nadie_, se sentía un poco triste porque él hubiera querido poder vivir ahí también, en un lugar tan interesante y casi… apacible, si eso era posible dentro de la ciudad. Claro, él suponía que si le ponía las cartas sobre la mesa a Nor, su no-hermano estaría más que feliz de invitarlo a quedarse a vivir con él.

Pero Eirik no sabía si estaba dispuesto a cambiar las condiciones de su arreglo todavía. No terminaba de entender cuál era su relación con ese ser misterioso. Para empezar, ni siquiera terminaba de entender cómo era que podían llevarse tan bien. Y después, tampoco entendía cómo habían llegado al punto tal que Nor lo tratara de 'hermano'- eso lo descolocaba. Él era hijo único, y, que él supiera, Nor tampoco tenía hermanos. Entonces, osea, ¿cuál había? Si, es cierto, lo de 'hermano' venía ya desde hace rato… años, bah. Pero Eirik nunca lo había descifrado.

.

Después de comerse en la escalera no se qué cháchara de la vecina del tercero, que le preguntaba por Nor y que esto y que lo otro y que el consorcio, entró al depto y por debajo de la puerta les habían tirado un par de facturas. Eirik se agachó y las juntó, y las relojeó con desinterés antes de dejárselas a Nor arriba de la mesa del living- cuentas de luz, de gas, de… Eso no era una cuenta. Eirik, bueno, le echó una miradita… ¿se lo podía culpar realmente? Era periodista…

Era una carta de la Sociedad Científica para Nor… a decir verdad, para 'Noreg Fjellssønn'.

Otra cosa más de Nor que lo intrigaba a morir. Ese nombre exótico que tenía… Eirik no era muy de los idiomas, pero un día lo había puesto en Google a ver qué salía, y…

… solamente podía decir que era un nombre raro. Y noruego.

El noruego susodicho estaba leyendo apaciblemente acurrucado en el sofá que estaba adelante de la columna con el globo terráqueo. Se saludaron.

"Ey Nor, tenés correo…"

Nor levantó la vista brevemente- primero miró fugazmente a Eirik y después a las cartas sobre la mesa, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a meter en su libro de tapa dura, ornamentada, y probablemente muy antigua.

Eirik se fue a la cocina a hacerse un café. Aunque primero abrió la heladera, por hay tenía suerte y había jugo de naranja.

¡Sí!

Había.

Muy contento se dispuso a servirse un vaso.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió de par en par cuando a Nor le faltaban tres renglones para terminar el séptimo capítulo del Fausto, que, como corresponde a alguien tan letrado como él, estaba leyendo en alemán.

Con un suspiro bajó el libro, porque ante tal interrupción sonaban en su cabeza todas las sirenas de alarma posibles, y no se equivocaban.

Ahí parado al lado del potus estaba Matthias, sacándose los guantes con una gran sonrisa, como si en su vida nunca nada anduviera mal. Nor gruñó con displicencia… _¿quién carajo le dio llaves a este idiota?, _pensó. Acto seguido decidió que mejor no quería saber, porque si se enteraba iba a tener que matar a alguien, y probablemente era a alguien a quien él no quería matar. En fin.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó apáticamente, pero dejando en claro que, sea lo que fuera, le era igual de hostil que siempre.

"Nor!" exclamó el fiscal con su mejor voz de feliz cumpleaños "Ey, Nor, hoy salíamos con WIlliams de dar una charla en la facultad y colgamos por Recoleta... mirá lo que te traje!"

"... es una hebilla de mujer, Matthias."

"Y cuál hay? A ver si te sacás el pelo de la cara de una buena vez... además estamos en el siglo 21, jaja..."

"... vos me estás tratando de insinuar algo ,tarado?"

"..eh? de insinuarte qué, Nor? Que te vas a quedar ciego, eso te estoy diciendo."

"... más te vale que sea eso solamente, porque te juro que no entrás más a mi casa sino."

"Aaaaaaaaa, vos decís que te estoy tratando de afeminado?"

… por fortuna para Matthias, en ese momento entró Eirik de la cocina al living con un fondo de jugo todavía en el vaso.

Se tomó un rato para contemplar (e intentar, infructuosamente, comprender) la escena, y finalmente dijo:

"Uh... Nor... soltalo porque creo que está sufriendo..."

"...vos decís? No es que no se lo merezca... "

...

"Y esta vez qué hiciste para que casi te estrangulen?"

"Yo? Nada nada, eh…"

Eirik se volvió para mirarlo a Nor, ignorando completamente la presencia de su amigo al decir: "Nor, si nos demanda quién lo paga?"

"No nos va a demandar, Eirik," contestó tranquilamente Nor, que estaba ocupado mirando hacia un sector de la entrada, también haciendo de cuenta que Matthias no estaba ahí con cara de sufrimiento mirándolos.

Eirik suspiró, apenas frustrado- "Entonces, qué carajo...?"

"Nada. Tengo un adorno para el potus... queda mejor si lo cuelgo o si lo pincho en la tierra?"

"Como quieras... che, pero eso parece caro, Nor..." observó el periodista.

El aludido sonrió vagamente. "Mejor para el potus."

Matthias los siguió mirando en un silencio contemplativo mientras Eirik se sacó el abrigo y Nor, contrariamente a sus amenazas, fue y dejó la hebilla en la mesa de la cocina.

"Ah, che, Nor," dijo Eirik tranquilamente, yéndose a sentar al sillón e inspeccionándose las uñas como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer, "Antes cuando subí te estaba buscando la vieja del tercero…"

Nor parpadeó lentamente. "Uy," dijo por fin, y tuvo que ser la interjección más no-Nor que Matthias jamás le había escuchado.

"Se," comentó el periodista, "Dijo que te diga que si en quince no bajabas, iba a subir a buscarte."

Nor se dejó caer sentado en el futón sobre las sábanas desarregladas y suspiró con fastidio. Eirik mientras tanto procuró verse lo más apurado posible, no fuera cosa que Nor tuviera la divertida idea de hacerlo ir a él. Y Matthias, que no entendía nada, decidió que ya era suficiente del pacto de silencio, y preguntó,

"Uhh, ¿Qué problema hay?"

El que le contestó fue Eirik: "La del segundo piso es psicóloga, ¿no? Bueno, techó el balcón y puso un consultorio. Y hay reunión de consorcio para ver qué onda con eso…"

Nor emitió lo que bien podría haber sido un quejido de dolor, pero el fiscal sonrió una de sus sonrisas de 'estoy tramando algo', y dijo, "…ah, y ya se cómo sigue. Vos no querés ir y Eirik es un vago y no se copa, ¿no Nor?"

"¡Ey!" protestó Eirik, mientras Nor asentía gravemente, "… no soy un vago…!" Y estuvo por agregar "¡_esta no es ni siquiera mi casa…!" _pero se contuvo. Algo en el estómago le dijo que eso era lo _peor_ que jamás podría haber dicho.

"Jaja, ¡no se preocupen, mis pequeñas damiselas en apuros!" exclamó Matthias, de repente tan lleno de energía como siempre, "¡Yo voy! Son una risa las reuniones de consorcio, siempre son viejas peléandose por boludeces, jaja."

Nor lo miró lánguidamente, evidentemente dispuesto a dejar pasar lo de 'damiselas en apuros' si eso significaba que podía mirar al fiscal con una sonrisita muy irónica y decirle, "… vos tenés _algo_ con las viejas, ¿no Matthias?"

Eirik se rió por lo bajo, pero el fiscal o no entendió las implicaciones de eso, o se hizo el que no las entendía, porque no se ofendió en lo más mínimo. Más bien, dijo, "Bueno, dale, entonces voy yo, Nor. Pero me vas a tener que dar un poder, eso sí…"

Nor enarcó una ceja, pero suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, se levantó del futón y fue a la mesa. Arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno anillado (sin molestarse en quitarle el borde desparejo del lado donde habían estado los anillos), y garabateó algo así nomás.

"Tomá," le dijo a Matthias, encajándole la hoja en la cara de la manera más brusca e incómoda posible (como si fuera _él _el que estaba haciéndole un favor al fiscal), y anunció magnánimamente, "Me voy a bañar. Suerte con eso."

Y al ratito se escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Eirik estaba ordenando su mochila antes de salir, y mientras, Matthias leyó el poder casero que le había escrito Nor.

"Uhm, Eirik," llamó, y el periodista miró sobre su hombro a su amigo, con cara de '¿mmm? ¿qué pasa?'

"Che, vení un segundo," dijo Matthias, y puso el papel sobre la mesa, "Eh, copate, ¿dale? ¿No me lo escribís vos de vuelta? No puedo llevar esto, no me van a dar bola..."

Eirik se rió por lo bajo, "¿Qué pasa, no se le entiende la letra…?"

Matthias se rió de una forma un poco atragantada, y Eirik, que lo conocía de hace rato, supo darse cuenta de que era una risita incómoda.

"A ver, dejáme ver," dijo finalmente, y se acercó para leer el poder que había escrito Nor.

En la hoja solamente decía:

_Este idiota va por mi._

… y ese fue el día en el que Eirik casi murió de risa. "No te preocupes," dijo, cuando recuperó un poco la serenidad, "Yo te escribo otra cosa, total mi letra y la de Nor se parecen. A ver, dictáme…"

"Por medio de la presente," empezó Matthias, con voz solemne, y Eirik escribía, "autorizo a Matthias Køhler a percibir mis ingresos en mano…"

… ahí Eirik dejó de escribir. "Pará, ¿qué carajo me estás haciendo escribir…?"

Fue el turno de Matthias de matarse de risa, y Eirik lo miró con cara de asesinato, hizo un bollo con el papel y se lo tiró por la cabeza a su amigo.

"Nor tenía razón, el poder que te merecés es el que te escribió él…"

El fiscal se secó las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos, y le dijo a Eirik, "Jaja, no te me enojes, Eirik… poné nomás que se te complica ir y que le das poder al ser divino de nombre Matthias Køhler para representarte frente a la asamblea. Y listo."

Eirik emitió un _mmm_ desapasionado muy parecido a los de Nor. Estaba por firmar la nota ya escrita cuando sonó el timbre. Insistentemente.

"Uy, ahí está la loca del tercero," dijo el periodista por lo bajo. Desde el baño se escuchaba que Nor se seguía duchando, deliberadamente tomándose su tiempo.

"No te preocupes," dijo Matthias guiñándole un ojo, "No se va a poder resistir a mi encanto…"

Eirik lo miró con duda y le dio el poder. "Mm… como te haga feliz. Ahora andá antes de que eche la puerta abajo…"

Matthias agarró su abrigo y, silbando bajito, se fue para la puerta. Eirik escuchó con curiosidad el diálogo, que fue algo como lo siguiente:

"_¿Está Lukas, querido? Tenemos reunión de consorcio…_"

_"¿… Lukas?" _Eirik se tentó escuchándolo a Matthias descolocado. Claro, se les había escapado decirle que Nor de vez en cuando daba un alias para que no lo jodieran con su nombre verdadero… (sí, Nor era un personaje…)

_"Sí, querido" _le decía la vieja, _"Hoy me lo encontré al hermano y le dije que si no iba lo venía a buscar…"_

Silencio. Hasta que a Matthias se le prendió el foquito.

"_Ah…. aaaaaaah, 'Lukas'_… _Si, se le complicó, señora, pero voy yo por él…_"

"_Ah bueno, bueno, vamos… ¿y vos cómo te llamás, querido?_"

_"Eirik, señora…"_

_"Creí que el hermano de Lukas era Eirik…"_

_"Sí, es mi tocayo…"_

Eirik no sabía si reírse de lo insólito de la conversación o empezar a darse la cabeza contra la pared por exceso de frustración. Definitivamente ya se lo estaba viendo a Matthias pasándosela en grande confundiéndolos a todos los consorcistas…

…claro, porque total después los que tenían que seguir viviendo ahí en el edificio eran Nor y él.

"Bueno," se dijo a sí mismo mientras terminaba de ordenar sus cosas y buscaba las llaves, "igual, llega a meter la pata y se las va a tener que ver con Nor."

…

Cuando Eirik volvió al departamento se los encontró a Nor y a Matthias tomando café en la mesa del living en santa paz, como si tal acontecimiento fuera normal. Los observó en silencio mientras de fondo sonaba una música tenue que venía de la laptop de Nor. Un concierto de cuerdas probablemente. Sobre la mesa había evidencia de que habían estado comiendo torta, y a un lado había abierto uno de los libros añosos de su amigo en su lengua natal.

"Buenas," saludó Eirik eventualmente, "¿En qué andaban? Me da mala espina que esté todo tan apacible…"

Matthias se rió un poquito, y en los labios de Nor se dibujó una sonrisa muy tenue que hizo que Eirik parpadeara extrañado.

Hasta se preocupó, casi. "Che, chicos... ¿pasó algo?... ¿… está todo bien?"

"Vení Eirik, sentáte," ofreció Matthias, al tiempo que le separaba una silla y le hacía un gesto amigable.

"Voy a buscar más café," dijo Nor, en su voz monótona pero agradable, "¿Querés un poco de selva negra?"

Eirik se sentó con desconfianza. "¿Me vas a decir qué carajo les pasa…?"

Matthias dejó escapar nuevamente una risa. "Estuvimos charlando un poco, y terminamos hablando de cuentos…"

"… ¿cuentos?"

"Sí, cuentos… jaja, copado, ¿no?" dijo el fiscal, pasándose la mano por el pelo y alborotándoselo todavía más, "En verdad estaba Nor acá tomando algo cuando volví de la reunión y me pidió que le contara qué tal…"

Se escuchó la voz de Nor desde la cocina decir "…no te pedí nada…"

Matthias rió, haciendo un gesto que ya se estaba convirtiendo en "el gesto de Matthias de no-le-hagas-caso-a-lo-que-está-diciendo-Nor", y dijo, "Bueno, no, no me pidió, pero yo igual le conté. A ustedes les importa más que a mí después de todo, ¿no?" Y se rió.

Eirik dejó entrever una sonrisa.

El fiscal comenzó, entonces, a contar sucintamente pero de nuevo lo que había pasado en la reunión, hasta que, al decir "… y entonces les dije que para mí había que despedirlo al administrador…", Eirik lo interrumpió y, levantando una ceja, le hizo notar que lo que le estaba contando no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que había llegado y se los había encontrado a él y a Nor, que se solían llevar como perro y gato, amigablemente tomando el café y charlando sobre… "cuentos".

"Ah, sí, jaja, cierto," dijo Matthias afablemente, "… la verdad no me acuerdo por qué terminamos hablando de cuentos…. Ah, sí, porque yo bajé a comprar un poco de torta para acompañar al café de Nor, que es el mejor del mundo…"

"Dejá de chamuyar, Matthias," acotó el aludido, todavía en la cocina, pero no le prestaron atención, y Matthias siguió contando,

"Entonces traje la torta y tenía re buena pinta, entonces estábamos ahí sirviéndola y Nor dice que le hacía acordar a las tortas de los cuentos, y empezamos a hablar de eso porque resulta que a los dos siempre nos gustaron los cuentos de hadas…!"

Eirik se lo quedó mirando. "… ¿cuentos de hadas?"

"Ajap."

El periodista enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo con divertimento. "Un tema de conversación muy filosófico."

Justo en ese momento volvía de la cocina Nor con más café. Una vez que hubo apoyado la jarra sobre la mesa, y que le hubo acercado una taza a su cuasi hermano, se sentó y lo miró fijamente.

"Te recomiendo que hables de los cuentos de hadas con más respeto," le dijo finalmente, muy serio. Eirik parpadeó, sin saber si le estaban hablando en broma o si lo acababan de retar muy cortantemente. Pero cuando Matthias se empezó a reír, y se disipó la tensión del aire y Nor se puso a servir café, Eirik se dio cuenta de un par de cosas que lo hicieron sonreír a pesar suyo.

La primera, que Nor y Matthias se llevaban mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera anticipado.

La segunda, que entre los tres se complementaban bastante bien.

Y la tercera, que Nor a lo de los cuentos de hadas lo había dicho enserio.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Ta-daa!

AMO este capítulo!

Nota- el barrio donde vive Nor está basado en San Telmo, en Buenos Aires, así que si conocen se lo pueden imaginar tal cual :)

Les cuento para que se pongan felices que en dos semanas rindo penal de nuevo, así que estarán leyendo más capítulos de esta insólita historia.

Me dejan reviews, por favor? Siempre me encanta leer sus opiniones, y además me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
